<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439820">Blinded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #488<br/>“It’s so easy to tell that he loves you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t love me. It’s more like a partnership. A friendship. We protect each other.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff &amp; Reader, Pietro Maximoff &amp; you, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro watched you as you avidly talked about your favorite movie with Steve on the couch. He loved how your eyes were filled with so much passion. He loved how you flail your arms around as you explained your deep love for the plot and characters.</p><p>“Stop staring.” Wand said in their native Sokovian language as she stood next to him crossing her arms.</p><p>Pietro straightened, “I wasn’t staring. Just..observing.”</p><p>Wanda scoffed, “Right.” They both continued to watch you as you spoke to Steve. Wanda leaned in closer, “You know, you should make your move soon. I hear that Captain has a crush on Y/N.” Wanda smirked as she watched her brother’s eyes narrow in on Steve.</p><p>You continued to go on about your favorite movie. Then you felt eyes on you. You looked up to see Pietro and he was..glaring? You watched as he zoomed away  and Wanda ran yelling after him.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Something wrong, Y/N?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Piet looked very upset and just ran off.”</p><p>“It probably had to do with you talking to me.”</p><p>You were taken back, “What? Why would he be upset over that?”</p><ol>
<li>“Y/N, <b>it’s so easy to tell that he loves you.</b>”</li>
</ol><p>“Psh. <b>He doesn’t love me. It’s more like a partnership. A friendship. We protect each other.</b>” </p><p>“Uh huh. We,” He gestured between you and him, “Protect each other, but you don’t see me constantly kissing you on the cheek, bringing you gifts, and slinging my arm around you whenever I have the chance.”</p><p>You waved away his words, “No, he’s not in love with me. He’s way out of my league. He deserves someone so much better than me. He can have any girl in the world. There’s no chance he’d pick me.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. But let’s say he is in love with you. What would you say or do?”</p><p>“Steve, really. This is-”</p><p>“Y/N, just answer the question!”</p><p>You slammed your hands onto the couch, “Fine! I would say that I love him too!”</p><p>Steve stared blankly at you for a couple seconds and then a smug grin appeared on his face, “This is great!” He jumped up, “I need to collect my winnings from Stark.”</p><p>“Wait, winnings?”</p><p>He nodded, “The team and I, excluding you and Pietro of course, made bets on whether you two loved each other or not. Stark didn’t think Pietro was your type so he bet against me.”</p><p>You were so confused, “Okay…I’m a little offended that you guys bet on my love life.”</p><p>Steve laughed, “Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, tell Pietro how you feel. I’m telling you, he feels the same.”</p><hr/><p>Pietro heard everything. He heard that you loved him! However, he also heard that you didn’t think yourself worthy of him. How could you think such a thing! You were beautiful, funny, charming, and witty! He didn’t care about your body shape or any flaws you thought you had. He loved you! You were too blinded by your flaws to see this. Maybe that’s how he’ll confess to you. He’ll give you all of the reasons why you’re perfect to him. </p><hr/><p>After Steve left you, you made your way to Pietro’s room to check on him. You can hear him pacing and muttering to himself in Sokovian. You knocked on the door, “Piet? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Uh, yes! I’m fine!”</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Yes.” He cursed under his breath. Why did he say yes? Should he tell you now? Later? He watched as you opened the door and looked at him. Now. He should do it now.</p><p>“You seemed a bit upset earlier.” You sat on the edge of his bed, “Are you sure everything is okay? I didn’t make you mad or anything right?”</p><p>“What? No! You can never make me mad, printessa.”</p><p>You groaned, “There’s that nickname again.”</p><p>“What? You don’t like? It seems fitting, yes?”</p><p>“Piet, I am far from being a princess. They embody perfection, something that I am not.”</p><p>Pietro frowned at you, “Why do you do that?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Say such negative things about yourself.”</p><p>You shrugged, “It’s true.”</p><p>He shook his head, “They’re not.” He sat next to you and held your hand in his, “You know you’re beautiful, right?”</p><p>“Piet, you don’t have to-”</p><p>“No, I’m going to tell you how perfect you are and you’re going to listen.” He watched as you nodded your head, “Your smile shines bright like the sun. It is something that helps me get through every single day. Your eyes shine bright like the stars in the sky. Your laugh is contagious and I can’t help but feel like I’m floating when I hear it. You make me laugh all of the time with your jokes and your clumsiness. I wish you could fall over and over again just so I have an excuse to catch you and hold you in my arms. You’re incredbly smart. A lot smarter than what you give yourself credit for. There are countless times where you helped Stark or Doctor Banner on one of their experiments. Y/N, you are a dream that I don’t want to wake up from and that’s why I love you.”<br/>You sat there speechless looking into Pietro’s eyes. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out.</p><p>“Say something, printessa.”</p><p>“Y-You love me?”</p><p>He nodded with a smirk, “I believe I just said that, yes?”</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile, “I love you too, you idiot.” You grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him tight. You relished this moment. You held onto him tightly as you were so moved by his words. Never in your life did you think someone would think that highly of you or see you in this way. It felt like you were flying and you didn’t want to come down. You smiled as you felt Pietro pepper kisses on your head, then cheek. He pulled you away to look into your eyes. You watched as he scanned your face and glance at your lips.</p><p>“May I?” You nodded and he closed the short distance between your faces. You felt Pietro smile into the kiss as your arms went around his neck. The kiss was blissful and filled with so much love. This feeling was very new to you.</p><p>When you broke away, you quietly giggled, “I wonder who else won in the bet.”<br/>Pietro’s head tilted in confusion, “Bet?”</p><p>“Apparently, the team made bets on our love life. Completely ridiculous.”</p><p>Pietro chuckled, “Well I know one thing: I’m the real winner here.”</p><p>You leaned your forehead onto his, “I think we both are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>